


Possessed

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent struggles to deal with the aftermath of being possessed by Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

He walks the streets of New Orleans, and feels as though everyone he passes in the street is eyeing him with suspicion. He’s experienced this before, right after everything Eva had done had come out in the open. But now, he doesn’t know who everyone’s suspicions are directed against: Vincent Griffith, or Finn Mikaelson.

The whispers had followed him everywhere he went after Eva was exposed: _He must have known. He had to have known all along, or at least suspected. Maybe he was in on it with her. How can he have been married to her and not known anything?_ People from all of New Orleans covens would stare at him with accusing eyes, convinced he knew more than he was letting on about the whereabouts of the missing children. Never mind the fact that he’d been the one who had been so determined to track them down, the only one to succeed with any kind of locator spell at all, the one who had exposed Eva and imprisoned her in the asylum. There were always going to be those who blamed him for not stopping her earlier, before more children were taken.

And now he has been possessed by Finn Mikaelson for several months, he wonders if there are those who blame Vincent for things that Finn had done. Davina Claire flinches from his gaze, unable to look at him without remembering the man who was responsible for the death of his own brother. Others who he doesn’t even know give him sideways glances and Vincent asks himself every time whether that is yet another person who had suffered at the hands of Finn Mikaelson. Even Camille O’Connell, who so far has been the only person who has really tried to understand, and the person who had eventually explained to him all that Finn had done, had seemed awkward around him when they first met and Vincent knows that that was because of her own experiences of Finn.

A part of him acknowledges that he can’t blame them for this. The first time he encountered Rebekah Mikaelson in the body of his ex-wife, even knowing that that was Rebekah and not Eva, there was a part of him that reacted with the same revulsion towards her that others are directing towards him. Another part doesn’t quite know how he’s supposed to feel. He, Vincent, has not consciously done any of the things that Cami has described, and yet physically they have been carried out by him. Should he feel guilty for anything that has happened? How far should he feel responsible? Cami tells him that he’s not, and he wants to believe that, yet there’s a part of Vincent that continues to feel guilty.

When Eva’s personality starts to become the dominant one, Vincent begins to fear for himself. Although he’s been told that Finn Mikaelson is gone, imprisoned in a necklace by his sister Freya, there’s a part of him that still worries that there’s still a part of Finn in there somewhere. Sometimes he wakes from nightmares involving people who he doesn’t recognise and he wonders, are they really just random nightmares or are they some part of Finn’s memories trying to push to the surface.

Cami tries to understand, but Vincent knows that only someone who’s been through the same thing themselves really can. Besides, if he stays around here, he’s never going to get the clean break he craves – the Mikaelsons still seem to think they can call upon him as their tame witch, the locals still regard him with suspicion, and every time he sees Rebekah Mikaelson she serves as a living reminder of Eva and the children he hadn’t managed to rescue for so long. So he has to leave, to turn his back on New Orleans, the supernatural and the life he has always known in order to sever the link to Finn Mikaelson and remember who Vincent Griffith really is.


End file.
